Sailor Moon Survivor
by Andy The Arcade Guy
Summary: Sailor Scouts cast away alone... anything can happen!
1. Sailor Moon Survivor Episode 1

  


**Sailor Moon Survivor-Prolouge  
  
**

Hello! Welcome to another one of Motoki's bright ideas! Just please read and review and don't forget to vote for the sailor scout you want booted off!  
  
Cast and luxoury items:  
  
Usagi = cell phone  
Ami = books  
Makoto = easy bake oven  
Minako = hairbrush  
Rei = kendo broom  
Chibi-Usa = a hat  
Hotaru = Heero plushie  
Setsuna = time key  
Haruka = track shoes  
Michiru = violin  
Luna = disquise pen  
Artemis = catnip  
  
Red Team:  
  
Ami  
Makoto  
Minako  
Usagi  
Rei  
Setsuna  
  
Green Team:  
  
Chibi-Usa  
Hotaru  
Haruka  
Michiru  
Luna  
Artemis  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Episode 1  
  
**

Motoki: Welcome to this week on the new season of 'Survivor'. We have 12 daring people ready to face the wild of Muttermund Concentration Camp. Who will be the first to go? Who will be the Survivor? I have all the contestants with me. I'll let them introduce themselves!  
  
Usagi: Hi! I'm Usagi! I brought my cell phone to keep in touch with my boyfriend Mamo-chan!  
  
Ami: Hello. I'm Mizuno Ami and I am ready to outsmart everyone on this concentration camp.  
  
Rei: I asked the fire who was going to win before I came, and it said I was so I'm not worried.  
  
Makoto: I can't wait to tough it out with the best of them out here. I'm sure to win!  
  
Minako: I don't know what to say! Hi MOM!  
  
Chibi-Usa: I may be small, but I can last a lot longer than half of these dumb broads.  
  
Hotaru: I thought this would be fun to get out of the house.  
  
Setsuna: I was so bored at the time gates, so now I'll have something to do.  
  
Haruka: No one will beat me when I'm the leader!  
  
Michiru: Who are these weirdos? Woops, um.. I hope the best girl wins!  
  
Luna: Meow! Wait... you know I can talk? DAMN!  
  
Artemis: I can't wait to go to Australia... wait, where are we going again?  
  
Motoki: So there you have it folks! I can't believe that they are letting these people out in public.....Ahem, please be sure to vote for whoever you want kicked off and we'll be back for episode 2!   
  
Click Here a href="http://www.votations.com/asp/pollview.asp?pollid=16770"Sailor Moon Survivor Poll/ato vote!  



	2. Sailor Moon Survivor Episode 2

Red Team:  
  
Ami  
Makoto  
Minako  
Usagi  
Rei  
Setsuna  
  
Green Team:  
  
Chibi-Usa  
Hotaru  
Haruka  
Michiru  
Luna  
Artemis**  
**

  
Sailor Moon Survivor- Episode 2  
  


Motoki: Welcome back to Survivor, Sailor Scout style. Last time on Survivor, we met up with all of the contestants and tweeked the polls so you could vote for who you wanted kicked off. The results are in, so here we go!  
  
**Day 1  
  
**Motoki: This is the first time for everyone on concentration camp Muttermund. They came eager, willing.  
  
Ami: With our hearts open.  
  
Minako: Our arms open.  
  
Motoki: You came with your pants open.  
  
Minako: You did pig! *slaps him* You'll go back in handcuffs!  
  
Motoki: Ahem! Well, teams, split up. Green team, you're over in cabin 1, Red team, you're in cabin 2.  
  
Artemis: You want me to room with a bunch of girls?  
  
Motoki: That's what I said.  
  
Artemis: Oh, okay.  
  
Setsuna: It's pretty dismal here. Smells like death.  
  
Motoki: You'll get used to it! Alright, tribal counsel meets at sundown, and if any of you try to excape, you will be tickled to death. Have fun! *gets in his car and leaves*  
  
Ami: Alright Red team. Let's head off and get unpacked.  
  
Makoto: Who died and left you in charge?  
  
Minako: C'mon guys, no fighting.  
  
Ami: We're not fighting Minako, look at us.  
  
Makoto: We really weren't going to fight Minako, not in front of you.  
  
Ami: Honest to God not in front of you.  
  
Rei: So, lets get this show on the road. Did any of us bring anything really important?  
  
Usagi: I brought my cell phone!  
  
Setsuna: *freezes time* (to the reader) I can't believe I got stuck with these bozo's... *unfreezes time*  
  
Makoto: We should unpack, follow Ami and me to our cabin!  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Chibi-Usa: C'mon you dumb hussies, pick up the pace!  
  
Haruka: Listen you...  
  
Chibi-Usa: I'm listening. *blocks Haruka's path*  
  
Haruka: Let me pass.  
  
Hotaru: Por favor.  
  
Chibi-Usa: No comprende.  
  
Hotaru: Gracias.  
  
Chibi-Usa: De nada.  
  
Michiru: Ai Mambo Ai! Sorry...  
  
Luna: STOP IT! What does it take to get through to you! Do you stop? You make this world lousy.  
  
Artemis: Come on, lets go unpack.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
Two Hours Later  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Usagi: Hey Makoto, how bout fireing up that oven and cooking us some food!  
  
Makoto: No, this is my pork cutlet.  
  
Usagi: Fine, I'll just call Mamo-chan and tell him to bring me a pizza!  
  
Ami: Baka... Mamo-chan can't leave his house, because we're in the middle of a frickin CONCENTRATION CAMP!!!  
  
Minako: What does 'Muttermund' mean?  
  
Rei: I'm going to the soup kitchen to get some lentils.  
  
Haruka: Play me a song Michiru.  
  
Michiru: Okay *picks up violin and plays*  
  
Chibi-Usa: Can you please stop playing that racket?! I'm trying to sleep.  
  
Setsuna: Shut up Chibi!  
  
Hotaru: You don't make noise. You don't talk back to me.  
  
Luna: Who don't?  
  
Hotaru: Heero, gee I love him.  
  
Artemis: Then why don't you marry him?  
  
Chibi-Usa: I aint never gettin married. Too noisy.  
  
Minako: You aint never gonna get married. Too ugly!  
  
Chibi-Usa: Listen jailbait, I licked you twice and I can do it again!  
  
Michiru: Curfew ladies, and cats. Chibi-Usa you should be in bed.  
  
Chibi-Usa: We're having a tribal counsel here tonight Michiru.  
  
Haruka: Yeah Michiru. We're gonna decide on who's getting kicked off.  
  
Makoto: Dinner's ready! I made squid on a stick, pork cutlet, and of course my famous fudge brownies!  
  
Everyone: Thanks Makoto!  
  
Artemis: Look! Motoki's back! I think it's time to find out who's getting kicked off!  
  
Motoki: Hey guys.. this second episode was pretty boring but this was everyone's first day to settle in so don't give up on me yet! It can get better! Round out! *everyone forms a circle* Alright, before I announce the first one gone, I'm gonna ask some questions. Artemis, do you think that because you are the only male, that you might be the first to go?  
  
Artemis: Um, not really because these women need some man to keep them in line.  
  
Hotaru: That was really sexist! *hits him with Heero*  
  
Motoki: Moving on... Chibi-Usa, you seem to be the youngest. Do you think that effected how the others looked at you today?  
  
Chibi-Usa: Well Motoki, these hussies need me to keep them in shape. I am the leader of them, and they know it. They would never ever kick me off.  
  
Motoki: Alright, I have the results. The first one to win immunity is.......... MAKOTO! For making those wonderful brownies. And here is the part you've all been waiting for. The first person kicked off Survivor is.........Usagi...  
  
Usagi: WHAT!!!!  
  
Motoki: I'm sorry, the poll has spoken, it's your time to leave.  
  
Usagi: *sobbing* I can't believe this! I was nice to everyone, and I helped out a lot! I'm going to call Mamo-chan and he's going to come over here and teach you a lesson Motoki. I know it was all your fult for kicking me off and....and.... WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *buckles to her knees and starts to cry*  
  
Motoki: Well folks, tune in next time to see who gets the boot...only on Sailor Moon Survivor! The polls have been reset, so get voting! Didn't like the results of today's show? Get off your behind and vote! [Click Here][1] for a link to the poll!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: http://www.votations.com/asp/pollview.asp?pollid=16770



	3. Sailor Moon Survivor Episode 3

Red Team:  
  
Ami  
Makoto  
Minako  
Rei  
Setsuna  
  
Green Team:  
  
Chibi-Usa  
Hotaru  
Haruka  
Michiru  
Luna  
Artemis  
  


Sailor Moon Survivor- Episode 3  
  


Motoki: Last time on Survivor, Usagi was the first to go. Where do they go you might ask? Ah, well that's my little secret. Today is the first physical challenge between teams. I'm afraid to see what happens. Well, let's go into the camp.   
*he walks into the concentration camp and sees nobody around* I wonder where they all can be?   
  
::he walks looking in all the buildings and cabins. Suddenly he hears screaming and runs to that cabin. When he walks in he sees Minako standing on a chair frightened, and Haruka holding one of her shoes::  
  
Minako: KILL IT KILL IT!!!!!  
  
Haruka: It's just a spider!  
  
Minako: KILL IT KILL IT!!!!!  
  
Haruka: Okay... *she slams her shoe on the spider and it dies* Hey Motoki.  
  
Motoki: Hey Haruka, what's all the comotion around here, and where is everyone?  
  
Minako: Everyone else is in the showers. We had to stay behind just incase you came along.  
  
Motoki: WHAT?! THEY WENT TO THE SHOWERS?!  
  
Haruka: Um, yeah, I guess they felt dirty so they wanted to get clean.  
  
Motoki: The showers here don't make people clean... they make people dead!  
  
::Haruka puts on her track shoes and bolts out the door to the shower area. Motoki and Minako tried to catch up, but lagged behind. When Haruka got to the showers, they were empty::  
  
Haruka: MICHIRU!! I'M CALLING FOR YOU MICHIRU!!   
  
Michiru: I'm right here, Haruka. What's gotten into you, you're all out of breath! Are you okay? What's wrong! *she runs over to Haruka*  
  
Haruka: I thought you were dead... where are the other girls?  
  
Michiru: They went back to their cabins to get dressed. Dead?  
  
Haruka: Nevermind... Motoki's looking for us.   
  
::They walk back and run into Motoki and Minako who had given up on running. They all walk back to the main cabin where the tribal concils are held::  
  
Motoki: Minako, round up your team. Haruka, round up yours. We're going to have a meeting. I'll give you guys 15 minutes, and anyone not here doesn't play.  
  
15 minutes later  
  
::All the girls (and Artemis) are talking until Motoki says 'Alright!'::  
  
Motoki: Alright! It's time for our first physical challenge. Oh, before we start anything, whoever changed the poison gas showers into real showers, good move!  
  
Ami: Those were poison gas showers?! *faints*  
  
Motoki: Someone wake her up.... anyways, this is your challenge. Each team will pick a leader and then we will blind fold them. Then, we will give them a bow and arrow and you are suposed to break as many clay plates as you can. The team that breaks the most plates, gets immunity. Alright, teams. Get together and pick your leader.  
  
::The two teams circle and talk about who's going to lead. 5 minutes later, they were ready::  
  
Motoki: Okay, who's leading for the red team?  
  
Rei: I am.  
  
Motoki: Okay, who's leading for the green team?  
  
Chibi-Usa: I--  
  
Haruka: *putting her hand over Chibi-Usa's mouth* I am.  
  
Motoki: Good, now let's go to the firing range!  
  
10 minutes later  
  
Motoki: Okay, Rei and Haruka have now been blindfolded and are armed. Now, teams it's your job to direct your team mates in the direction where the clay plates are. And please don't hit anyone *sweatdrop* Players in position......ready.......set........GO!  
  
::Rei was the first to shoot. She aimed her bow and fired directly in the center of a clay plate. Haruka was next, she aimed but missed it by a few inches::  
  
Motoki: Red = 1, Green = 0  
  
::The teams were shouting now, turn this way, no your other left. Rei shot another plate, and Haruka got her first one. Chibi-Usa was jumping up and down screaming orders at Haruka. I wonder why Haruka just didn't turn around and hit her. Probably not to lose her target.   
  
Rei: Mars Flame Sniper! *Her arrow shot through 3 different targets*  
  
Motoki: Red = 5, Green = 3  
  
::Haruka stopped listening to the yelling team mates and just started firing wherever. She only hit 2 targets. Rei on the other hand seemed to 'know' where all the targets were and hit 4 more::  
  
Motoki: TIMES UP!!! Alright, let me tally up the score.... Red = 9, Green = 5... Red team gets immunity!  
  
::The red team jumps for joy, but the green team sulks back to their cabin. Later that evening, Makoto comes out of the kitchen into the mess hall ::  
  
Makoto: Gang, for dinner tonight we have chicken tempra and fried rice.  
  
Chibi-Usa: That's so gross...  
  
Makoto: You don't have to eat it then!  
  
Chibi-Usa: But I'll go hungry!  
  
Makoto: Then eat whatever I cook!  
  
Chibi-Usa: You're the cook, you cook what I say!  
  
Makoto: Only in your dreams, brat! *she walks away*  
  
Motoki *walking in* Sorry to inturupt your dinner, but it's time for tribal concil. So, if you could all follow me and finish your dinners when you return.  
  
Makoto: But what about the person who gets kicked off? They won't be able to finish!  
  
Motoki: Well, we'll wrap it up for them.  
  
::Motoki leads the parade to the main cabin for the tribal concil. Everyone sits in a circle waiting for the results to be given::  
  
Motoki: Haruka, do you think how you did in the physical challenge effected your standings with the group?  
  
Haruka: Um, I don't think so, because I think Rei cheated.  
  
Rei: I did not! Yes, it true that I may be psychic, and I have had experience with a bow and arrow before, but that doesn't mean I cheated!  
  
Motoki: Okay... so Artemis, you were missed last time, but do you think that you being the only male will make you vonerable?  
  
Artemis: Just like I said last time, no, I'm not worried at all. I think the girls like having me around.  
  
Motoki: The votes have been tallyed and added in. The second person to be kicked off survivor is.......Chibi-Usa!  
  
Chibi-Usa: Grrrr..... them dumb broads are going to pay! I was the glue who held them together!! They're going to be lost without me!! *Chibi-Usa stomps out of the cabin and slams the door. Everyone else does a victory dance*  
  
Motoki: Well... that was interesting.... That has never happened before. Oh well, check back next week for the next episode of Sailor Moon Survivor! Didn't like how today's show ended? Then get off you tookis and vote! [Click Here][1] for the new reset polls! PS: DON'T JUST REVIEW THIS FIC AND SAY WHO YOU WANT KICKED OFF. I WILL NOT VOTE FOR YOU. IT'S JUST AS EASY TO GO TO THE POLLS.

   [1]: http://www.votations.com/asp/pollview.asp?pollid=16770



	4. Sailor Moon Survivor Episode 4

Red Team:  
  
Ami  
Makoto  
Minako  
Rei  
Setsuna  
  
Green Team:  
  
Hotaru  
Haruka  
Michiru  
Luna  
Artemis  
  


Sailor Moon Survivor- Episode 4  
  


Motoki: Last time on Survivor, annoying little Chibi-Usa got the boot. Now after finally watching two episodes of the real Survivor, I know what goes on, so I'll try to make the two similar in a way. It's been very dry here in Muttermund, so let's get to the contestants and see what they have to say!  
  
Ami: It hasn't rained for days. The ground is starting to crack, that's how dry it is. It's not cold either. On an average day temperatures reach 90 degrees. Yeah, it's hard, but we've been through tougher situations in the past. Once with Beryl in the frozen wasteland, ummm.... being in that ever-changing landscape room at Dr. Tomoe's house, and then, I don't know just other Sailor Scout stuff. I'm worried about the others though. We're starting to fall apart.  
  
Michiru: I feel bad for all of these people. I don't really have a problem with any of them, except Minako. I know that's mean to say, but she gets very annoying at times and she always expects Haruka to be there for her. Like with the spider a few days ago. If Haruka wasn't there, Minako would have been stuck on that table forever. I still don't know how a girl with no guts could have made it this far. I saw that Usagi was the first to go, and I hoped Minako would have been second. I'm sorry.. I'm usually not this mean. It's the loss of water.  
  
Hotaru: This is very very hard. I don't know why I signed up for this anymore. After Chibi-Usa got kicked off, I have no one to talk to. I sit in my cabin all day and I try to keep cool so I don't pass out. I hope that doesn't affect my standings with the group.  
  
Luna: Artemis and I are holding up. Yes, this is very challenging, but everyone needs a little challenge every once and a while. My heart goes out to the girls. They're handling it well. Now I know they're all real Sailor Scouts. Now without their leader and princess they really knew how to take charge. I'm proud of them.  
  
  
Makoto: *In cabin 1* It's breakfast time! Everyone wake up! *walks out and over to cabin 2* It's time for breakfast! Wake up! *she walks back to the mess hall to get ready to serve*  
  
Minako: I'm to tired to eat....  
  
Setsuna: Me too, can we just skip breakfast?  
  
Ami: No, we shouldn't. Makoto slaved over her easy bake oven for us so we should at least have the decency to show up. *Everyone throws their pillow at Ami* Fine, but I'm going. *She walks out of the cabin*  
  
Haruka: We should probably get up to go eat. I wonder what's for breakfast today.  
  
Michiru: What we have everyday. Cold eggs and burnt toast. We should have thought about bringing some real cooking equipment.  
  
Artemis: We should have, but beggars can't be choosers. Let's go.  
  
Luna: Artemis is right. Take what you can get. *Everyone starts to walk out* Are you coming Hotaru?  
  
Hotaru: No thanks, I think I'll just stay here.  
  
Luna: Okay. *they all walk to the mess hall*  
  
At the Mess Hall   
  
Makoto: Where is everybody?  
  
Ami: Everyone in my cabin is still sleeping.  
  
Haruka: Hotaru is to tired too, she stayed behind.  
  
Makoto: Let me tell you, I slaved over this hot easy bake oven just so I can provide for you people, and only 5 of you have the decency to show up!  
  
Ami: *under her breath* I told you cabin....  
  
Makoto: Okay, I'll stop venting and eat. Eat up everyone! *Everyone got themselves some cold eggs and burnt toast and ate it up*  
  
::After breakfast, Rei went out to the mailbox to see if there were any letters from Motoki there. There was of course, telling about the immunity challenge. All of the players walked to the abandoned mine field and met Motoki there::  
  
Motoki: Welcome gang. On this challenge, I'm going to tell you a story and then you'll have to go into the field and answer the questions. On every question you pick up a slip of paper with a word on it. The words you get will make a sentence. You have to come back to me when you have your sentence and hopefully it makes sense. All the sentences will be in Japanese though, so you won't know if they make sense or not. Ready?  
  
Ami: Yes.  
  
Makoto: Ready as I'll ever be.  
  
Minako: I'm good.  
  
Rei: Bring it.  
  
Setsuna: Uh-huh.  
  
Haruka: Yup.  
  
Michiru: I'm ready.  
  
Luna: Ready.  
  
Artemis: Yes.  
  
Hotaru: Can I sit out?  
  
Motoki: No Hotaru. Here's the story. Once a long time ago there was a little boy. He lived in Germany with his Grandma. She was 85, and she died in her sleep of natural causes. The boy was abandoned and forced to go to Muttermund to stay until some other relatives could be found. He had no other living relatives, so he was forced to stay at Muttermund until he could find a job. Now, this boy didn't know that Muttermund was a death camp, and he was fighting for his life everyday. He thought it was more of a summer camp. So, everyday he would always go exploring. One day he went to the main storage shed to look at all of the luggage that people have left. He wondered why anyone would leave such great stuff behind. It must have been because people there were so nice. Once he found a really pretty crystal egg in one of the storage bins. He didn't think anyone would mind, so he took it. Well, the boy soon got older and finally realized what was going on. He knew people were dying, so he planned an escape. He beforehand cut all the barbed wire on a fence so he could get through that way, and one night he escaped. He went through the fence, got past the guards, and headed off into the mine field. He didn't make it much farther than that though. He stepped on a live mine and died. That was the same mine field that you are going to venture into my friends. Now, it's 99.9% safe. I got a bomb squad to come in and check the ground to make sure there was no live mines left, and there wasn't, so I went along with the project. Okay? Now that you know the story, go answer some questions! Here are the partners: Ami/Makoto, Minako/Rei, Setsuna/Hotaru, Haruka/Michiru, Luna/Artemis. Sound good? Aright, get out there and Go!  
  
::All the teams split and run off into the mine field to the question posts. Ami got to the first one::  
  
Ami: Where did the boy live with his Grandma? A: Hungary B: Germany.....  
  
Makoto: Germany! *She picks up the word 'wa'*  
  
Rei: Hmm... this is tough....How many relatives did the boy have? A: 1 B: 0....I think it's 0 because the grandma died.  
  
Minako: Yeah, you're right. I'll say 0 too. *They pick up the word 'oishii'*  
  
Hotaru: Did the boy find a job? A: Yes B: No...  
  
Setsuna: No, because he died before he could. *She picks up the word 'rakuda'*  
  
Artemis: Luna, jump up there and read it.  
  
Luna: Where did he get the egg from? A: a person gave it to him B: the shed... these are so easy, the shed!  
  
Artemis: Okay, what's the word?  
  
Luna: It's 'otokonoko'.  
  
Michiru: This our last one, answer this one for me Haruka. What happened to the egg? A: the guards took it back B: it was never found  
  
Haruka: I don't remember this part... go with B.. *She picks up the word 'desu'*  
All right Michiru, read me the clues.  
  
Michiru: watashi, desu, kitanai, wa, onanoko. *They run back to Motoki. Following them is Luna and Artemis, behind them is Setsuna and Hotaru, and behind them is Ami and Makoto*   
  
Motoki: Okay, Haruka, read me your clues.  
  
Haruka: watashi, desu, kitanai, wa, and onanoko.  
  
Motoki: that would be, watashi wa kitanai onanoko desu. It means 'I am a dirty girl so your sentence is right! You guys get immunity!  
  
Haruka + Michiru: YEAH!  
  
Motoki: Come back in Minako and Rei!  
  
Minako: OKAY!!!! *They start to walk back from the mine field, but all of a sudden a loud BOOM!! is heard*  
  
::Motoki realizing what that boom was, runs off into the mine field to find Minako and Rei. He finally finds them, Rei wasn't hurt at all but Minako was hurt very seriously. Minako was passed out, but still alive. Rei was holding her crying::  
  
Motoki: Haruka! Get the phone in my car and dial 9-2-2. It's the life flight helicopter standing by just in case something went wrong!  
  
::Haruka ran to his car not parked too far away and dialed 9-2-2. The helicopter arrived shortly after, and took Minako to the nearest hospital. Everyone left the mine field and went back to the mess hall for a conference::  
  
Motoki: What happened today wasn't supposed to happen. The field was checked three times by professionals. One of you had to have put the bomb out there.  
  
Rei: Wait, you think one of us did it?! Why would we try to kill her when we could have just voted her off?  
  
Motoki: Because it was her time to get voted off, and someone else knew that. They just didn't want to see her go home though, they wanted her dead.  
  
Rei: Good thing I was there to push her out of the way of the explosion.  
  
Haruka: What if you pushed her into the explosion, huh?  
  
Rei: Do you think I did this! I would never even think about it!  
  
Makoto: Please guys, don't fight. We don't need this. Here, have some cookies that I just baked.  
  
Motoki: I'm just saying that one of you is a bomber, and you will strike again. I have to go, it's lights out time soon. Go back to your cabins and get some sleep. I'll be back tomorrow with updates on Minako's condition.  
  
Everyone: Bye Motoki......  
  
***Check back next week for the next episode of Sailor Moon Survivor! Didn't like how today's show ended? Then get off you tookis and vote! [Click Here][1]for the new reset polls!***

   [1]: http://www.votations.com/asp/pollview.asp?pollid=16770



	5. Sailor Moon Survivor Episode 5

Red Team:  
  
Ami  
Makoto  
Rei  
Setsuna  
  
Green Team:  
  
Hotaru  
Haruka  
Michiru  
Luna  
Artemis  
  


Sailor Moon Survivor- Episode 5  
  


Motoki: Last time on Survivor, a bomb almost took the life of poor Minako. Who is the bomber? No one knows. It's a mystery here in Muttermund. We're all stranded with a potential killer. This is very new for me. I don't know what to do. Oh well, I'll just let the problem work itself out. I'm only the host! Here are some more testimonials!  
  
Ami: Things have been very tense here the past few days. Everyone is worried about Minako, but we're more worried about being locked in a room with the bomber. I just want to know who's next.  
  
Rei: That was a terrible thing that happened to Minako. I tried to get her out of the way, but it didn't work too well. I just worry about who's next. I know who's next but I dare not say anything around anyone because all fingers would be pointed at me. It's not my fault I'm psychic!  
  
Michiru: I really didn't want anything bad to happen. I was just venting my anger. Now everyone is pointing at me. I swear I didn't do it! I can't wait for this day to be over.  
  
**Day 10**  
  
Makoto: Hey ya Hotaru and Michiru! Coming to breakfast today?  
  
Hotaru: Yup! I'm feeling a lot better!  
  
Michiru: What's good to eat??  
  
Makoto: Same as always!  
  
Haruka: *walking in* You sure are up early Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru: Yeah, I want to do some work today!  
  
Haruka: Alright, but we're going to have a meeting today about the bombing, so please be there.  
  
Hotaru: Okay!  
  
::The other girls and Artemis enter the mess hall::  
  
Makoto: Should we start the meeting now?  
  
Haruka: Okay. Gather 'round everyone. Now, we all know about the bombing yesterday. I'm not going to point fingers at anyone, or say anything to anyone. Anyone could have bombed Minako. I just want whoever did it to know that we'll find out who you are eventually. It would be easier just to confess.  
  
Rei: Question- What if you're the bomber?  
  
Haruka: Well, I'm not, so there's nothing to worry about. I was with Michiru all day yesterday. I didn't have time to plant the bomb in the mine field like you did.  
  
Rei: So now you're blaming this on me? Just because I was her partner you think I bombed her? No way, not even I would sink that low. I was trying to protect her. What about Michiru huh? She hated Minako from the start!  
  
Michiru: I cried myself to sleep last night for what happened! I might have not liked her, but I would never wish that upon anybody!  
  
Luna: Too much for the not pointing fingers...  
  
Artemis: Yup...  
  
Makoto: So to get back to the topic, one of us did it. And that person's not going to stop. It's up to us to solve the mystery and kick off the bomber before they win the prize. We have to look for clues, because every criminal leaves behind clues.   
  
Ami: I'll start researching.  
  
Makoto: Thanks Ami. Haruka and I will keep an eye on everyone because we're the most trusted of the group. Now, I'm going to pass around peices of paper. Write down the name of who you think the bomber is.  
  
Haruka: Why?  
  
Makoto: So I know who to look after more.  
  
Motoki: *Walking in the mess hall* Hi ya gang!  
  
Michiru: Hey Motoki!  
  
Motoki: How are you guys? Hanging in there?  
  
Setsuna: Barely...  
  
Luna: We've already pointed fingers and now we're taking a vote on who to blame this on.  
  
Motoki: Well, there's a challenge that I want you guys to take.  
  
Haruka: Another challenge?! Haven't you learned that people get hurt from your challenges?  
  
Motoki: This one is safe. I've checked it all out 100% and it's much more organized then the last one.  
  
Artemis: How's Minako?  
  
Motoki: She's not doing too well. She's still unconsious.. the shock must have been too much for her. But don't let it bother you! Take your vote and then meet me in the courtyard. *He leaves*  
  
Makoto: Okay guys, get writing!  
  
::Everyone looks around the room at each other, and they all write a name down on a slip of paper. Haruka goes around and collects them::  
  
Haruka: Here are the votes! Rei, Rei, Michiru, Ami, Ami, Haruka, Michiru, Luna, Makoto. It's a 3 way tie!  
  
Makoto: SOMEONE VOTED FOR ME?!  
  
Haruka: I guess it's a hung jury. Let's go find Motoki.  
  
::Everyone leaves the mess hall and walks into the courtyard. They see covers all around the ground::  
  
Motoki: Welcome one and all. This challenge will give one person immunity from the tribal council. Now, the object of the game is memory. You have to match the japanese word with the picture or object that it translates to. I have a list of all the words here to see what they mean, so if you need help just ask me. This is 100% safe, I've checked every single pair of items 4 times, and there were no bombs. So, Setsuna you can be up first!  
  
Setsuna: Okay! *she walks into the ring and picks up a cover* Koumori. *She walks over to another one* A stuffed camel....  
  
Motoki: Nope! Luna, your go.  
  
Luna: *getting up, she goes and knocks over a cover* a pear. *she knocks over another* kuruma.  
  
Motoki: Sorry!  
  
::The game continues for a while. Everyone is focused on the game and not on the bombings. Except one person. They know that when someone picks up the word 'bakudan' a trigger will be sent to a bomb in another cover and as soon as that cover is lifted boom.. how did they know? They put it there themself when no one was looking. Motoki has to be more careful the person thought to herself::  
  
Motoki: This is the score! Ami= 2, Rei= 1, Makoto= 3, Setsuna= 2, Haruka= 2, Michiru= 1, Hotaru= 0, Luna= 1, Artemis= 0. Haruka, you're up. There are only 4 more left. It shouldn't be too hard!  
  
Haruka: Okay...I'll pick this one! Hmm, the word bakudan. Now I'll pick--  
  
Motoki: Wait, I can't find it on my list!  
  
Haruka: What??  
  
Motoki: The word bakudan isn't on my list.. woops! I must have forgotten it! Oh well, pick something up and we'll see what it is!  
  
Haruka: Okay, this one! *picks up a cover* it's the cow that no one could find!  
  
Motoki: Michiru, you're up next!  
  
Michiru: Great! *she picks up the bakudan one* I'll take this, and now I'll take this one *she walks to another cover, picks it up and...* BOOM!!!!! *Michiru is flung backwards into the sandy wasted ground. Everyone's attention is turned toward the bombing site, and Haruka runs out to hold Michiru*  
  
Haruka: MICHIRU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *smacks the ground* I knew this would happen again.. I tried to watch out for you. Motoki gave me the get go, and I didn't know it would happen to you... Damn you Motoki. You've gone too far this time.  
  
Motoki: I did nothing... it was one of you. I'm not involved with this. I'm just your host. I'm not playing for any money.  
  
Haruka: Money??  
  
Motoki: Yeah, the survivor gets 200 million dollars *everyone's mouth drops to that comment* Didn't I tell you?  
  
Makoto: Thats's why the bomber is so desperate to get rid of us all.  
  
Michiru: *groggy* wha....?  
  
Haruka: C'mon, let's get you home... you need your rest.. I'll be with you soon, I promise.  
  
**AFTER DARK**  
  
Ami: 200 million... what would one person do with 200 million dollars?   
  
Makoto: Pay the hospital bills....  
  
Luna: HEY! That wasn't nice.  
  
Makoto: I'm sorry, but we're all going to end up dead or hurt by the time this thing is over.  
  
Hotaru: Not entirely...  
  
Artemis: She speaks!  
  
Hotaru: I was looking at the bomb afterwards, and it didn't look too complicated. Nothing that can cause serious injury.  
  
Rei: I noticed that with Minako's bomb too.. it wasn't too complex.  
  
Hotaru: If you could help me out Ami to figure out all the chemicals and stuff, we could figure out what goes into the bombs, and see who makes them.   
  
Ami: Anything to get this thing solved!  
  
Haruka: I don't have a reason to be here anymore.  
  
Setsuna: Where did that come from?  
  
Haruka: Without Michiru, I'm only half.. I can't be anything without her.  
  
Luna: Get a grip Haruka.. that's the whole plan of the game. We're being torn apart against each other to see who cracks first and drives the rest of us mad.. don't give in to Motoki's twisted ways.  
  
Haruka: You're right. I'm going to win this for Michiru.  
  
Rei: It's lights out time guys, I'm tired.  
  
Hotaru: Goodnight everyone.  
  
***Check back next week for the next episode of Sailor Moon Survivor! Didn't like how today's show ended? Then get off you tookis and vote! [Click Here][1]for the new reset polls!***

   [1]: http://www.votations.com/asp/pollview.asp?pollid=16770



	6. Sailor Moon Survivor Episode 6

Red Team:  
  
Ami  
Makoto  
Rei  
Setsuna  
  
Green Team:  
  
Hotaru  
Haruka  
Luna  
Artemis  
  


Sailor Moon Survivor- Episode 6  
  


Motoki: The numbers here on Survivor are decreasing, which means the players are getting paranoid of each other. Now that they are playing for such a large sum of money, they will do anything to win.   
  
Artemis: I don't know what to think anymore. I love all these girls, but knowing that one of them is out to kill, well it makes my hair stand on end. I guess I'll just have to watch out and not let myself get bombed.  
  
***DAY 14***  
  
::the bomber sits in her cabin alone. She is building a new bomb for her next victim. This is too easy she thinks to herself. She puts the finished bomb in a safe place, and leaves the cabin. Soon, in the field, Haruka, Rei, and Setsuna are cutting down trees for firewood. Ami is studying bomb parts in one of her books, Luna is helping Ami, Artemis is riding in the wagon Hotaru is pulling with the chopped wood in it. Makoto of course is in the kitchen::  
  
Haruka: Look at those cats, the do nothing around here.  
  
Setsuna: They do some things, but not a lot.  
  
Rei: C'mon Haruka, cut them some slack. They're a lot smaller than us.  
  
Haruka: They should have been kicked off instead of all of the body strength we lost. If they even win the money--  
  
Setsuna: Calm down Haruka. They won't win. The challenges will start getting harder and sooner or later they'll get kicked off.  
  
Rei: Hopefully not bombed.  
  
Ami: It's like a darn desert out here.  
  
Luna: I know. Now did you find out what this piece does?  
  
Ami: Umm it says that this piece holds the explosive powder.  
  
Luna: Where would one of us get something like that?  
  
Ami: I don't know.... this is too hard!  
  
Hotaru: So Artemis, if you win the money, what are you going to do with it?  
  
Artemis: I really don't know. I don't really have a family to give it to, except for Luna. I'll probably end up giving some to Minako to help her wounds.  
  
Hotaru: That is very sad what happened to her.. and Michiru.. I'm worried that I might be a target. Oh Artemis, what if they want to bomb me? I cry at night sometimes because I'm scared of what's going to happen the next day. But then Luna comes to sleep with me to make me feel better.   
  
Artemis: Well, that's sweet.   
  
**Lunch time**  
  
Makoto: Hey guys, how was work today?  
  
Haruka: We got a lot of wood cut.  
  
Ami: We dissected a bomb and found out some of the parts.  
  
Hotaru: I carried the wood here!  
  
Makoto: And I cooked a pepperoni pizza and made some nice cold lemonade to go with it *she brings the pizza in from the kitchen and sets it on the table* Enjoy!  
  
::The whole group starts gobling down the pizza. One person's mind wasn't on pizza though. Why does that bomber get to have all of the fun? I think it's my turn they thought to themself. Motoki then walks in and interupts the feast::  
  
Motoki: I have some good news, and some bad news guys.   
  
Rei: Tell us.  
  
Motoki: Okay, this is the good news. I know who the bomber is.  
  
Haruka: What?! How? That's great!  
  
Motoki: After Minako's accident, I set cameras all around camp and I caught the bomber on tape.   
  
Rei: So who is it?  
  
Motoki: Well... I can't tell you. That would ruin the fun.  
  
Everyone: WHAT?!  
  
Motoki: See, if I told you who the bomber was, then they would get voted off immediately, and then my whole plot line would be ruined! So, I'm going to have a challenge. It will have clues. All the clues together will make an answer. The team that gives me the right answer gets the tape.  
  
Setsuna: This should take a while.  
  
Motoki: It should, I'm hoping.  
  
Ami: Alright, lets pair off and get going.  
  
Motoki: Okay, okay. Here are the pairs: Ami/Artemis, Makoto/Luna, Rei/Haruka, Hotaru/Setsuna.  
  
Artemis: But.. we're paired up with people from the other team.  
  
Motoki: I know. This way, at night, people in the same cabin can't discuss their clues or anything to keep anyone else awake. The only problem is, each week a team member is going to get kicked off. Which means, the quicker you find out your answer, the better. We're already going to have a one person team after today.  
  
Haruka: That's not fair.  
  
Motoki: I never said it had to be. Now, here are your clues.  
  
::He passes out little slips of paper with words on them to each team. The team members flip them around and look at them all closely, but none make too much sense::  
  
Motoki: Woops, the day's almost over and I didn't tell you who's getting kicked off!  
  
Setsuna: Well, who is it?  
  
Motoki: The person kicked off today's episode is.... Luna! Sorry, the people have spoken.  
  
Luna: Well, it was fun while it lasted. Thanks for letting me be here.  
  
Hotaru: Bye Luna....  
  
Luna: Be strong hun, win the 200 million.  
  
Motoki: Well that's it for today folks. Tune in next time for the start of our own hunt for the bomber.  
  
***Check back next week for the next episode of Sailor Moon Survivor! Didn't like how today's show ended? Then get off you tookis and vote! [Click Here][1]for the new reset polls!***  
  
  


   [1]: http://www.votations.com/asp/pollview.asp?pollid=16770



	7. 

Red Team:  
Ami  
Makoto  
Rei  
Setsuna  
  
Green Team:  
Hotaru  
Haruka  
Artemis  
  


Sailor Moon Survivor- Episode 7  
  


Motoki: The race to finding the bomber is on. Hopefully the bomber will stay in hiding and no one else will get hurt. But like that could ever happen.   
  
Hotaru: With Luna gone, things are really quiet around here at night. She always was there for me, but I guess that's half of the battle here in Muttermund. Surviving alone. The teams are dwindling, and soon the red team is going to be ganging up on us.   
  
***DAY 18***  
  
::The remaining pairs sit together quietly in the mess hall aranging their clues. The bomber sits and wonders how her clues can relate to her. The other teams are just as clueless. No one speaks a word just in case any wandering ears hear any of their clues. Makoto goes into the kitchen from her table and brings out a plate of brownies for everyone to snack on::  
  
Setsuna: What do these clues mean?! ::THINGS, TALKING, ENVISAGE::  
  
Hotaru: Don't ask me!  
  
Setsuna: I thought they were suposed to describe the bomber... Envisage?  
  
Hotaru: SHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Everyone looks over at them, but none heard the clue*  
  
Ami: Once again, good brownies Makoto. I wish I could cook as well as you!  
  
Makoto: And I wish I was as smart as you so I could figure out these stupid clues...  
  
::Yes, Ami thinks to herself. I am very smart. If I could find a way to get everyone's clues, I could solve this thing and win the 200 million. No one would vote me off after I catch the bomber. Suddenly, Motoki walks in::  
  
Motoki: Hey! Working hard, or hardly working?  
  
Setsuna: We're trying to figure out these clues! They have to reasoning!  
  
Motoki: Yes they do. It's not what you have, it's what you don't have that counts. Hey, it's how you play the game. Speaking of games, I have another challenge for you! This is the safest one yet!  
  
Haruka: Oh no, not again.  
  
Motoki: No I'm serious! It's Survivor Karaoke!  
  
Artemis: Oh no... I'm not singing!  
  
Motoki: Then you won't get immunity! Alright, these are the CD's I have so each of you pick a song and I'll bring out the judges in a minute.  
  
Ami: We have judges?  
  
Motoki: Yeah, you'll meet them soon.  
  
***5 minutes later***  
  
Motoki: Here are your judges! *4 girls walk in, one on crutches another with a cast on her arm, and one with a cat on her shoulder* Introducing, Usagi, Chibi-Usa, Minako, Michiru, and Luna! *Everyone is in shock* Before you try to talk to them, they can't talk to you so you have to pretend they aren't even there. Let's start the Karaokeing! We drew straws during the break and Hotaru is up first!  
  
Hotaru: Okay, I'm going to sing "No More" by 3LW!  
  
I'm getting a little tired  
Of your broken promises, promises  
Lookin' at your pager  
Seein' different numbers, numbers  
Call you on your cell  
You're hangin' with the fellas, fellas  
Hangin' with my girls  
You always gettin' jealous, jealous  
  
I was with you when   
You didn't have no dollas, no dollas  
Hangin' at the crib  
Chillin' with your momma, your momma  
Never fronted you  
Never brought the drama, the drama  
Now you flip the script  
Playa, please  
  
No, I'm not the one  
(Say it again, say it again, oh)  
No, I'm not the one  
(You do or you don't)  
  
You do or you don't, don't  
You will or you won't, won't  
No more  
No more, baby I'ma do right  
  
You can or you can't, can't  
Be a man, be a man, man  
No more  
No more, baby I'ma do right  
  
Motoki: That was great. Judges? *They nod that they are done writing a score* Okay up next is Ami!  
  
Ami: Alright, I chose "My Heart Will Go On" By Celine Dion.  
  
Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on  
  
Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on  
  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
  
Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're one  
  
Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on  
  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
  
There is some love that will not go away  
  
You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
  
Motoki: Judges! *they nod again that they have a score*  
  
::Makoto sings "Landslide", Rei sings "I'm Your Venus, I'm Your Fire", Setsuna sings "Thank You" by Dido, Haruka sings "Hanging By A Moment" by Lifehouse, and Artemis doesn't sing::  
  
Artemis: I refuse.  
  
Motoki: Alright.... Judges, do you have your results? *They nod* Okay, give me the envelope! The winner of the Karaoke contest is.....Setsuna! She gets immunity. Second place goes to Hotaru, and third goes to Haruka, even though they don't win anything. Alright, sorry for disturbing your detective work. Tribal council is in a few hours so be sure to show up for that. *He leaves*  
  
::All of the pairs go back to figuring out clues::  
  
***One Our Later***  
  
::A shadowy figure walks out of their cabin holding a broom. The bomber shouldn't have all the fun they say taking out a pack of matches from their pocket. They light the broom on fire and throw it near the wall of the mess hall. The mess hall starts to burn. Makoto is still in side the mess hall rearanging her clues when she smells smoke. She runs to the kitchen, but nothing is burning. When she runs back into the main room though half of one of the walls in covered in flames. She screams but no one is in there to hear her. The other girls run out from their cabins to see what is happening but they can't find a way to get in and save Makoto. There's a copycat around here the bomber thought to herself. Suddenly, hearing Makoto's screams, Rei runs in the burning building to save her friend. They both come out a few minutes later, clothes singed, but not much else wrong. They all stand and watch the mess hall burn to the ground, along with Makoto's clues and her easy bake oven::  
  
***TRIBAL COUNCIL***  
  
Motoki: Welcome back guys. Now, I see that the mess hall has been burnt to the ground.   
  
Makoto: The bomber has gone too far now.  
  
Motoki: Then vote them off tonight.  
  
Makoto: I would, but I don't know who they are.  
  
Motoki: Yes, that is a problem. Well, I hope you knew your clues before they were burnt too. I can't give you any more.  
  
Makoto: Yes, I know them. I memorized them.  
  
::They're giving credit to the bomber for my work, the firestarter thinks to themself. How can they do that to me::  
  
Haruka: I don't think the bomb started the fire.  
  
Motoki: Then what did?  
  
Haruka: When I was at the crime scene, I saw a wooden broom near the edge of the foundation. If my hypothesis is correct, the broom started the fire. Now, which one of us brought a broom with us to Muttermund? *Everyone looks at Rei*  
  
Rei: Oh no. Don't look at me! Yes, I did bring the broom, but no I didn't start a fire. I was framed!  
  
Motoki: Well, we're almost running out of time, and I haven't told you who is getting kicked off yet. Now, this week we had a tie between Haruka and Artemis. Now it's your job survivors to vote for who you want to be kicked off.  
  
***Five Minutes Later***  
  
Motoki: I have the votes here: They are: Artemis, Artemis, Artemis, Haruka, Artemis, Artemis, Rei. Who voted for Rei? *No one raises their hand to their own stupidity* Well, sorry Artemis but the people have spoken. It's time for you to leave. Leaving Ami alone to fend for herself with the clues.  
  
Artemis: It was fun while it lasted! Thanks everyone for letting me come along.  
  
***Check back next week for the next episode of Sailor Moon Survivor! Didn't like how today's show ended? Then get off you tookis and vote! [Click Here][1]for the new reset polls!***

   [1]: http://www.votations.com/asp/pollview.asp?pollid=16770



	8. Sailor Moon Survivor Episode 8

Red Team:  
Ami  
Makoto  
Rei  
Setsuna  
  
Green Team:  
Hotaru  
Haruka  
  


Sailor Moon Survivor- Episode 8  
  


Motoki: Welcome back after a long break. There was like a 4 way tie in the polls so I just decided not to write until someone was chosen. Well, that someone has been chosen so on with the fic!  
  
***Day 21***  
  
Rei: We're down to 6 people. Half of us are gone. Everyone's been turning on me the past few days. My own partner won't even talk to me anymore. How are we ever going to figure out these clues? ::ABOUT, OTHERS, (END):: If the others would only share their clues... Motoki said it's what we don't have that counts. Oh well, I'm thinking I'm not the favorite scout around here anymore. I wish I could catch that stupid bomber or whoever took my broom.   
  
Ami: Now, everyone. There are only 6 of us left. Which means, we're getting closer to the money. I still think the bomber is with us, so until we figure out these clues, I think they're going to stick around.   
  
Setsuna: What do you mean by stick around?  
  
Ami: Like not get voted off. If they've made it this far they must be pretty good.  
  
Haruka: I agree.  
  
Ami: I was thinking, that maybe if we all shared our clues then we could solve this and all of us be rewarded by getting rid of this bomber.  
  
Rei: I'll share my clues with you Ami.  
  
Haruka: What?! You're not even going to ask me first?  
  
Rei: I'm sorry Haruka but Ami had a good point. I guess I should have asked you first because you'll be on your own after a while.  
  
Haruka: Why do you say that?  
  
Rei: Come on, it's obvious. After what happened, I'm going to be voted off tonight.  
  
::Everyone is quiet. They don't know what to say to Rei's comments. They know it's true. Haruka gives Rei the list of clues::  
  
Haruka: Share all you want. I want this jerk caught.  
  
Rei: Thanks Haruka. *Everyone else except for Rei and Ami leave Rei's cabin since the mess hall has burnt down* Here are my clues.  
  
Ami: Here are mine. ::HEAR, RANDOM, MAY:: End? What's that?  
  
Rei: I dunno, it's different then the rest because there's perenthesis.  
  
Ami: Maybe all the clues make one big sentence!  
  
Rei: Yeah, that could be it!  
  
Ami: Now all we have to do it get everyone elses clues and build the sentence and the prize will be ours!  
  
Rei: Well, yours maybe.  
  
Ami: No, we still have time! If we do this all today, and we solve the problem and turn the bomber in, then you'll be saved from tribal council.  
  
Rei: Then, let's go!  
  
::The two girls run out of the cabin looking for the others' clues. They decide not to tell anyone else about their plan, and try to keep it all secret. Meanwhile, Makoto is trying to find a place to plug in her easy bake oven::  
  
Makoto: Darnnit!! Work you! I should have brought my batteries. This oven's not going to work ever again. I guess this is the whole part about survivor, trying to make it without an oven or a messhall... or just trying to make it out alive. I better go get some firewood. It's going to be a long day.  
  
::She heads off into the woods, while Hotaru and Setsuna sit talking about their clues in cabin B::  
  
Hotaru: *playing with chibi-heero* Do we have anything so far?  
  
Setsuna: Nope, I'm clueless.  
  
Hotaru: Talking things... Maybe the bomber has things that talk! *Setsuna looks down at Heero* He doesn't talk so I'm safe.  
  
Setsuna: Do any of the others have any items that might talk?  
  
Hotaru: Not that I can think of. Too much for that idea.  
  
::The door opens, and Rei and Ami walk in::  
  
Rei: Hi girls.. uh, Motoki told us to inspect the cabin and clean out any garbage. So if you could kindly move out, we'll only be a little bit.  
  
Hotaru: Oh, alright. *Her and Setsuna leave while Ami locks the door behind them*  
  
Ami: We're in, let's look around!  
  
::They look in all of the drawers and under the cardboard they use for mattresses. Hotaru and Setsuna are walking away from the cabin when Setsuna stopped in the middle of the road::  
  
Setsuna: Motoki's not here! And that wasn't even their cabin! *She turns around and runs back into the cabin revealing clothes scattered everywhere, beds messed up, and Ami and Rei looking surprised* Get out! You were just looking for our clues!  
  
Ami: I'm sorry, we need to know these clues. *Hotaru kicks the two girls out onto the street, running into Motoki*  
  
Rei: Hey Motoki.  
  
Motoki: Hey Rei, Where are the others?  
  
Rei: Setsuna and Hotaru are in there, Haruka I don't know where she is, and Makoto is trying to find a place to plug in her easy bake oven.  
  
Motoki: Cool, it's time for the immunity challenge.  
  
Ami: Great, Rei and I will round up everyone.  
  
**15 minutes later**  
  
Motoki: Wow, there are only 6 of you left. This challenge is probably the dumbest one yet, but I'm running out of ideas. So, we're going to have a pie eating contest! Each one of you pair up. I only have 3 pies.. So, I want you to group up. It doesn't have to be with your clue partner.  
  
Ami: Rei and me!  
  
Hotaru: Setsuna and I will pair up.  
  
Makoto: I'll go with Haruka then.  
  
Motoki: Great. Alright, pick who's going to participate in the contest.  
  
Ami: Rei, you do it so you can win immunity!  
  
Rei: Good idea! I'll do it!  
  
Hotaru: I'm going to go for our team.  
  
Makoto: We need Usagi for this, but I guess I'll go in her place.  
  
Motoki: Pie eaters, sit down. Now, put your hands behind your back, partners pull their hair back it's going to get messy. Ready??? Set??? EAT!!  
  
::The three girls dive into their pies face first. Makoto is the first to get cherry pie all over her face. Rei is eating as fast as she can with Ami supporting her all the way. Hotaru is a little standoffish at first, but with Setsuna yelling at her to eat fast, don't chew, she gobbles down as much pie as she can fit in her mouth. While the girls are chomping down, all of a sudden Makoto picks up her head from her pie, turns to Haruka, and hendrixed (thew up) all over Haruka's track shoes::  
  
Haruka: EWWWWW!!!!! GROSS!!!!!  
  
::Rei and Hotaru keep going, and suddenly Hotaru sits up and raises her hand::  
  
Hotaru: I'M DONE!  
  
Motoki: Alright. *he goes over to inspect her plate* Yup, licked clean. How about you Rei?  
  
Rei: I was close, but not close enough.  
  
Ami: It's okay Rei. We still have a few more hours till--  
  
Motoki: Tribal council time!  
  
Ami: WHAT! Now?!  
  
Motoki: Yeah, Hotaru and Setsuna win immunity so they can't be voted off--  
  
Ami: No, we still have a few more hours until it's time!  
  
Motoki: Sorry, we need to get this thing moving. The person kicked off this week is--  
  
Ami: So, Motoki! How's the weather in Japan!  
  
Motoki: Come on Ami, you can't stall this any longer than it has to be.  
  
Ami: Alright.....  
  
Motoki: The person kicked off Survivor this week is Rei. I'm sorry, the polls have spoken.  
  
Rei: It's okay. Thanks Ami for trying to help me.  
  
Ami: Hey, I'll win this thing for you.  
  
Motoki: Everyone else, go eat whatever Makoto is cooking and I'll see ya later.  
  
Makoto: Darn.. I have to go build the fire and cook the food and FER!!  
  
***Check back next week for the next episode of Sailor Moon Survivor! Didn't like how today's show ended? Then get off you tookis and vote! [Click Here][1]for the new reset polls!***

   [1]: http://www.votations.com/asp/pollview.asp?pollid=16770



	9. Sailor Moon Survivor Episode 9

Red Team:  
Ami  
Makoto  
Setsuna  
  
Green Team:  
Hotaru  
Haruka  
  


Sailor Moon Survivor- Episode 9  
  


Motoki: We're almost down to the final four here on Survivor. Last time, Rei was let go. Some say because of her burning down the mess hall. The players are growing hungry and even more money thirsty than before.  
  
***Day 24***  
  
Setsuna: It's coming down to the wire. The race is on to win this thing without getting blown up in the process. The bomber has been very quiet lately. Maybe Rei was the bomber.   
  
Ami: I have a feeling I'm going to get thrown off next. Just because I was friends with Rei and I was trying to help her to win. I still don't think she burnt anything down or blew anything up.   
  
Makoto: *Around the fire spot* I can't get this dumb fire to light!  
  
Ami: It rained last night, it's not going to light for a while.  
  
Makoto: Great. I guess we can't eat for a while then. I'll keep trying. *She strikes a match and throws it in the fire pit. Suddenly the pit explodes knocking Makoto back a few feet*  
  
Ami: Makoto! Are you okay!  
  
Makoto: Yeah, I'm fine..... she's back....  
  
Ami: Who?  
  
Makoto: The bomber...  
  
Haruka: Setsuna, take Hotaru back to the cabin. Ami, you help me get Makoto some first aid. She's bleeding. *Makoto looks down at her shirt, and there is a gash on it from where a piece of shrapnel sliced her open*  
  
Ami: But none of us have a first aid kit!  
  
Haruka: Well... we have to get that piece of metal out of there!  
  
::They pick her up and carry her back to Makoto's cabin. Once there, Haruka rips off a piece of her shirt and wraps it around Makoto's waist, trying to stop the bleeding. Ami finds a pair of tweesers in her survival bag, unwraps the bandage, and pulls the shrapnel out. Makoto yells in pain, but the bandage is soon replaced and everything is under control::  
  
Haruka: I'm going to call Motoki.  
  
Makoto: NO! Don't you dare get me taken off this island just because of a little accident like that! We don't need him!  
  
Ami: She's right. That's exactly what will happen.  
  
Haruka: Then what do you expect we do?  
  
Ami: I'll stay here with her. You go get us some dry firewood. We can't let everyone starve.  
  
Haruka: Okay, and I'll try to cook something.  
  
Makoto: Thanks a lot you guys.  
  
Ami: Shhhh rest up. Don't talk.  
  
**In Cabin 2**  
  
Setsuna: Any new developments in the clues?  
  
Hotaru: Well, actually... I found Makoto's clues. They didn't burn up in the fire, and as I was walking by the mess hall remains, I found a little slip of paper that had all of her clues still on it!  
  
Setsuna: Great! What are they!  
  
Hotaru: Our, Uncanny, Often.  
  
Setsuna: So let's recap. We have: Our, Uncanny, Often, Talking, Things, Envisage.  
  
Hotaru: Still means nothing to me.  
  
Setsuna: Yeah, me too.   
  
::Motoki walks in cabin 2::  
  
Motoki: Hey girls, what are you up to?  
  
Setsuna: We're discussing the clues again.  
  
Motoki: Where are the others?  
  
Hotaru: Uhhh--  
  
Setsuna: *Cutting her off* We don't know. They went to go look for firewood and I haven't seen them.  
  
Motoki: Okay, well I have a challenge, so if you see them tell them to meet up with me soon.  
  
Setsuna: Okay!  
  
::Motoki smiles and leaves::  
  
Hotaru: Why did you lie!  
  
Setsuna: I don't think they wanted him to know!  
  
Hotaru: But it was serious. She needs some medical attention.  
  
Setsuna: Don't worry about Makoto, she's a strong girl. And Ami's pretty good with that doctor type stuff, let her handle it.  
  
Hotaru: Okay....  
  
::They leave the cabin looking for the others when they run into Haruka cooking over a fire::  
  
Setsuna: How'd you get it lit?  
  
Haruka: I built a new one. With Makoto injured, I'm in charge of feeding you guys.   
  
Hotaru: What are you making??  
  
Haruka: Habachi chicken, it should be ready in a few minutes.  
  
Hotaru: MMMMM!! Okay!  
  
Setsuna: Oh, Motoki's waiting for us for a challenge.  
  
Haruka: Uh-oh, I hope it isn't too hard. Makoto might not be able to do it.  
  
Setsuna: That's true. Then Motoki will find out and kick her off.  
  
Haruka: Here, have some. *She puts some habachi chicken in each girl's bowl. She makes a bowl for herself, Ami, and Makoto* Help me carry these to Ami.  
  
::They all walk to Cabin 1::  
  
Ami: Mmmm what smells good?  
  
Haruka: I got a fire lit, here's some habachi chicken. *She passes Ami and Makoto their bowls. They both eat it very fast*  
  
Setsuna: Motoki's looking for us for a challenge.   
  
Ami: Are you serious.... did he tell you what type?  
  
Setsuna: Nope, he didn't say anything.  
  
Hotaru: Yeah, all he told us was that he wanted to see all of us for a challenge.  
  
Makoto: I can handle a challenge. I'm not that hurt.  
  
Ami: No way. I'm not letting you.  
  
Makoto: Then I just won't ask your permission. *She gets out of bed*  
  
Ami: I'm not going to let you get kicked off, just like Rei.  
  
Makoto: Yeah, what was that about? You know Rei burnt down the mess hall, and almost killed me, but you tried to keep her on.  
  
Ami: I felt bad okay? I still had faith in her that she didn't do it!  
  
Haruka: Then who did do it?  
  
Ami: I don't care right now. All I care about is Makoto not hurting herself more.  
  
Makoto: You let me worry about myself. Thanks for taking my place Haruka.  
  
Setsuna: What do you want me to tell Motoki?  
  
Makoto: Tell him let's do it. We're all participating.  
  
::All the girls leave the cabin, to find Motoki with a red ball in his hand::  
  
Motoki: Glad you all could make it. This is a game I like to call, Dodgeball. LoL Yes, dodgeball. Can you tell I am running out of ideas badly? Anyway, one of you will be throwing, and the other four will be up against the wall. The thrower has 5 throws to get all of you out. If they do, then they get a point. The person with the most points at the end wins. You guys know the rules of dodgeball right?  
  
Everyone else: Uh-huh.  
  
Motoki: Okay good. Makoto you'll throw first.  
  
Makoto: Good.  
  
::Makoto takes the red ball, and eyes over the wall. I think I'll go after Hotaru first. She wails the ball through the air and smacks Hotaru right in the shin::  
  
Motoki: That's 1.  
  
::Hotaru throws the ball back at Makoto, and she looks over the players. No, not Haruka she's too agile... how about Setsuna. She flings the ball at Setsuna's arm, but she jumps out of the way::  
  
Motoki: You're 1 for 2.  
  
::Stupid Setsuna... alright, I'll go after her again. Makoto fakes like she's going to throw at Haruka, but smacks Setsuna in the stomach::  
  
Motoki: 2 for 3, good job so far.  
  
::Ouch, it's starting to hurt.. I have to keep going and prove Ami wrong... I have to... Makoto tosses the ball at Ami, but then falls over in the dirt in pain::  
  
Motoki: Makoto! *He runs to her* Are you okay??  
  
Makoto: Yeah... I just need to sit down for a while. *Motoki helps her up and notices her bleeding*  
  
Motoki: WOAH! When did this happen!  
  
Makoto: Today... the bomber put a bomb in the wet firewood, and it blew up. It didn't hurt me too bad, just a shrapnel.  
  
Motoki: Why didn't you guys tell me about this?! This is serious.  
  
Ami: Well we--  
  
Haruka: *cutting her off* This was my idea. I didn't want Makoto to be kicked off just because of a little injury. I'm sorry, I didn't know it was that bad. I mean, she made it this far, and to be kicked off just because of a little scratch, that would be mean.   
  
Motoki: Is that right Ami?  
  
Ami: *looking at Haruka and Haruka nods* Yes.... that's what happened....  
  
Motoki: Then I have no choice but to ask you to leave Haruka. I'm sorry, but next time someone is hurt, you'll tell me about it.  
  
Haruka: I understand.... I'll see all of you later.  
  
Motoki: Now, Makoto, you come with me to get some medical attention. Your injury isn't that bad to ask you to leave. As for the rest of you, Haruka and Rei have both been kicked off, so their clues are out in the open. Here they are: About, Others, (end). I'll see you all later.  
  
***Check back next week for the next episode of Sailor Moon Survivor! Didn't like how today's show ended? Then get off you tookis and vote! [Click Here][1]for the new reset polls!***  


   [1]: http://www.votations.com/asp/pollview.asp?pollid=16770



	10. Sailor Moon Survivor Episode 10

Red Team:  
Ami  
Makoto  
Setsuna  
  
Green Team:  
Hotaru  
  


Sailor Moon Survivor- Episode 10  
  


Motoki: Here we are day 27 in our 35 day journey through camp Muttermund! Finally down to the final four survivors. Things have been pretty quiet around here. Everyone worrying about Makoto's condition. Well, she's better now, and back in the concentration camp. With little Hotaru alone on the green team, things might not be going too well with her. Let's check in with our survivors.  
  
Ami: It has been nerve racking waiting for Makoto to come back. She was so foolish to think that she could get away with having an injury. That's Makoto for you. Trying to be the big tough girl. We're all wearing away bit by bit. I can't wait until this thing is over.  
  
Makoto: It didn't take me that long to heal. Two days at the most. We didn't have time to wait as long as Motoki wanted to. I'm still bandaged up, but in stable condition to take home the 200 million.  
  
Setsuna: I almost have these clues figured out. All I need is Ami's and we win. Maybe I can take them when she's sleeping. Oh gosh, what am I saying! I'm so money hungry it's making me go crazy. I need to lay down I think.  
  
Hotaru: It's so quiet in my cabin. I'm all alone now. They better not all gang up on me just because I'm alone on my team. I'm glad to have Setsuna as my partner. She's so nice and almost has these clues figured out. I bet Ami and Makoto haven't even been looking at their clues. Speaking of Makoto, I'm glad to have her back. She looks a lot better!  
  
***DAY 27***  
  
::Hotaru gets out of her bed and tiptoes around cabin B looking for her stuffed Heero. She finds him on the floor, and takes him with her outside. She walks quietly in the dirt over to cabin A, where she climbs the porch and knocks on the door quietly. Ami, the only one awake, hears the knocking and goes to answer the door::  
  
Ami: Hello?  
  
Hotaru: Ami, it's me Hotaru. Could I maybe stay with you guys? My cabin is all dark, scary, and lonely. Please? I'm begging you!  
  
Ami: Oh, sure. You can sleep in Rei's old bed. Just be quiet not to wake anyone else up.  
  
Hotaru: Did I wake you? I'm sorry.  
  
Ami: No, you didn't wake me. I couldn't sleep.  
  
Hotaru: Aw, why?  
  
Ami: Thinking too much I guess. I still think it's my fault Rei and Haruka both got kicked off. It should have been me instead. Come on, I'll help you get comfortable.  
  
::Ami tucks Hotaru and her Heero plushie in Rei's bed, got back in her own, and tried to fall asleep. In the morning, Makoto was the first up. She stretched and looked up at Rei's bed, noticing Hotaru. Without thinking much of it, she walked out to the now covered fire pit, took off the cover, and lit it. Once she got a nice fire going, she went back to the cabin, got a can of chicken noodle soup and a pot, and started cooking it on the fire. Everyone else soon woke up, and went outside to eat their breakfast::  
  
Setsuna: Makoto, what's happening with the food? Every day it seems like we're getting less and less.  
  
Makoto: We're running out. We already ran out of the supplies that Motoki brought for us for the 35 days, but I snuck on some soup cans and other little stuff like that just in case we needed them.  
  
Ami: Good thinking, Makoto. *Once again.. she gets all the credit! I can't believe her, Ami thought to herself*  
  
Makoto: Oh yeah, Hotaru. Why were you in our cabin this morning?  
  
Hotaru: It was lonely in my cabin, so I asked Ami if I could stay with you guys, and she said it was okay. I hope you don't mind.  
  
Makoto: No way, it was just a surprise. So, we're really here guys. The final four.  
  
Setsuna: I don't even want to think about it. I'm already money hungry.  
  
Hotaru: What would you guys do with the money?  
  
::The three girls talk about what they would do with the money while Ami sits quietly beside them thinking. I should have taken the responsibility for the mess hall. But I couldn't risk losing the 200 million. I didn't want to frame Rei, I just couldn't let myself get caught. And then Haruka sticking up for me, when it was my fault I didn't want Makoto to get medical attention. I don't know what to do. I have to tell them sometime, but It'll risk me getting kicked off. Then, from out of nowhere, someone woke Ami out of her trance::  
  
Hotaru: Hello? Ami? Are you okay?  
  
Ami: What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I'm going to go for a walk, I'll be back soon. *She gets up from the group, and walks away*  
  
Setsuna: That was weird.  
  
Hotaru: Yeah. She told me something was bugging her last night, she couldn't sleep.   
  
Makoto: Maybe she's the bomber and doesn't know if she should confess.  
  
Setsuna: C'mon, Ami? A bomber? Well, I guess it could happen. Anything could happen.  
  
Makoto: Well, she's the only suspect we have so far. I think we should go with it.  
  
Hotaru: Yeah, if anyone out of us is a bomber, then it has to be Ami. She's smart and can build those things. And do you remember back when we were researching the bomb? She happened to have a book about bomb parts!  
  
Setsuna: Then it's final. We need to make an alliance against Ami.  
  
::They all go back into cabin A to plan their alliance. Meanwhile, Ami is wondering alone throughout Muttermund thinking about everything that has happened. I can't tell them. I can't do it. It's too hard for me to do. I'm not strong like Makoto or Haruka, I can't just say that and wait for them to hate me and kick me off. I should go back. They probably wonder where I am. She turns around and walks back to cabin A. Once she gets there, she sees Makoto, Setsuna, and Hotaru talking secretly::  
  
Ami: What are you guys up to now?  
  
Makoto: Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it.  
  
Ami: Okay?  
  
Setsuna: Yeah, Makoto is just sharing her fudge cake recipe.  
  
Ami: Oh, okay. Can I have it too? Your cake was so good.  
  
Makoto: Sorry Ami.  
  
Ami: *a little hurt* Fine.... I'll just go sit on my bed and read.  
  
::Ami goes on her bed and starts to read. She hears whispers and mumbling in the corner from the three girls who she thought were her friends. I don't even think they like me anymore. So I have no reason to feel bad about telling them. But I can't! They'll hate me! But I have to! It's just so-----::  
  
Ami: AGHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Setsuna: What is wrong with you?!  
  
Ami: Sorry... I'm having an emotional breakdown.  
  
Makoto: Uh-oh... what's the matter Ami?  
  
::Ami gets off her bed and joins the circle beside Makoto::  
  
Ami: I...I...was... *she stops*  
  
Setsuna: You were?  
  
Ami: I was.... *she stops again*  
  
Makoto: Come on Ami, spit it out!  
  
Ami: *frustrated* I BURNT DOWN THE MESS HALL! *blank faces surround Ami as she waits for everyone's response*  
  
Makoto: Wait.... you were the one? *speechless* I don't even know where to start... why would you do it?!  
  
Ami: I was jealous of you Makoto. You are so perfect. Everyone likes you, you're the best cook, you're a strong person. I don't know what got into me to make me want to hurt you, but I tried to anyway. And then when Rei got blamed for it, I started to feel bad. Then, when I saw you hurt by the bomb, I was really scared. I didn't want anything to happen to you and It just--  
  
Makoto: You bitch! *she pulls back her fist and punches Ami right across the face, and Ami hits the ground* I'm going for a walk. Tell Motoki to get this psycho out of here.  
  
***Check back next week for the next episode of Sailor Moon Survivor! Didn't like how today's show ended? Then get off you tookis and vote! [Click Here][1]for the new reset polls!***

   [1]: http://www.votations.com/asp/pollview.asp?pollid=16770



	11. Sailor Moon Survivor Episode 11

Red Team:  
Makoto  
Setsuna  
  
Green Team:  
Hotaru  
  


Sailor Moon Survivor- Episode 11  
  


Motoki: Welcome back, to the always changing Sailor Moon Survivor. Last time, Ami confessed of burning down the mess hall. This wasn't a very welcome confession according to the response it got from very unhappy Makoto. I wonder what the girls will do when the bomber is brought forth.  
  
Makoto: Okay, okay. I probably shouldn't have hit her. I was just so full of rage. My own friend, someone I would trust with anything, tried to kill me! That's not something that can be taken lightly. I still shouldn't have hit her.  
  
Setsuna: These past few days have been hard. We're almost out of food, I think we have 1 can of soup left. We're stuck eating only one meal a day. I feel bad for Hotaru though. I can hear her stomach growling from a mile away. She's putting up with the hardships well. I think if anyone is going to be survivor, then it's her.  
  
Hotaru: I really thought Ami was the bomber. I guess I was wrong. Well, if it's not her, then it has to be Makoto. My stomach is starting to hurt like crazy. It feels like my intestines are eating each other. The first thing I'm going to do after this, is go home and eat a huge dinner. Don't want to think about it now, ouch....  
  
***DAY 30***  
  
Motoki: Hey girls.  
  
Everyone else: Oh, hey Motoki.  
  
Motoki: I wanted to let you know that I have to give you Ami's clues since she was kicked off. They are: Hear, Random, and May.  
  
Setsuna: Oh, thanks a lot. *She smiles to herself*  
  
Motoki: Well, I think I should be off. I'll see you around later.  
  
Everyone else: Bye! *Motoki walks out of their cabin*  
  
Setsuna: Pssst! Hotaru! Let's go work on these clues!  
  
Hotaru: Alright. *She looks at Makoto* Hey, can she come too?  
  
Setsuna: Hotaru.. we're partners. Not all three of us.  
  
Makoto: No, that's okay. I'll work on my clues alone thanks. *She smiles at Hotaru but flicks her hair back at Setsuna and walks out of the cabin*  
  
Hotaru: That was really mean Setsuna.  
  
Setsuna: Do you want to win?? I have all of the clues right here.  
  
Hotaru: But she's all alone!  
  
Setsuna: You worry about others too much! Now come on and help me figure these out.  
  
Hotaru: I'm sorry! But you two have been like a family to me. I'm not going to let you kick Makoto out! *She walks out of the cabin after Makoto*  
  
Setsuna: Fine! I'll figure out these clues, and you can lose!  
  
::Hotaru catches up with Makoto not too far from the cabin. She's standing over a fence admiring the woods bordering Muttermund. Hotaru walks up and stands beside her::  
  
Hotaru: It sure is lonely here, isn't it?  
  
Makoto: Sure is. I wish it were all over so we can go home. I miss home.  
  
Hotaru: Aw, only a few more days. It makes you wonder how you can make it this far, but it only takes a few seconds to get kicked off.  
  
Makoto: I know the feeling.  
  
Hotaru: Don't go anywhere. I'll be back in a little bit to finish this conversation. I want to go get Heero.  
  
Makoto: Oh, sure.  
  
::Hotaru walks away leaving Makoto stairing at the birds and the trees. Meanwhile, in cabin A, Setsuna is messing with the clues::  
  
Setsuna: Alright clues, make some sense. Talking, Things, Envisage, About, Others, (end), Our, Uncanny, Often, Hear, Random, May. End?? Why is that one different? End....end....end....Maybe it's a big list and the word end goes at the end. Oh! Maybe it's a big sentence and the end works as a period! That has to be it! Okay, so clues, make me a sentence! *Just then, Hotaru walks in* Oh, did you come back to help?  
  
Hotaru: No, I came back for Heero. I want him to see the birds.   
  
Setsuna: Fine, but when I win you'll be wishing you would have helped!  
  
Hotaru: Yup, I'm sure. *She walks out with Heero in her arms*  
  
::Hotaru walks back with Heero to where Makoto is still standing. She is still holding him as she watches the birds in the trees::  
  
Hotaru: See, Heero? Those are some pretty birds. Gee, I haven't seen birds in a long time. *She squeezes him* You're pretty too! *Suddenly, Heero starts to beep. Makoto hears it at first, and then soon realizes what it is. She grabs Heero out of Hotaru's hands and throws him backwards toward the cabins and away from themselves*  
  
Hotaru: HEERO!!!!! *Makoto grabs Hotaru from chasing after him, and holds her in close. Suddenly, a huge explosion, the biggest one yet, was heard and seen where the Heero plushie once layed. Hotaru stands there, watching the smoke rise, speechless* Makoto--  
  
Makoto: Shhh. Don't mention it, kid.  
  
::They both walk back to the cabin, a little slow and still stunned. They walk in to see Setsuna still working hard with her clues on a piece of notebook paper and a pen::  
  
Makoto: Setsuna, not to sound mean or anything, but why did you booby-trap Heero?  
  
Setsuna: What are you talking about?!  
  
Hotaru: You, miss bomber, you put a bomb inside poor Heero!  
  
Setsuna: Woah, woah. I didn't do anything. I was here working on my clues the whole time! If anyone's the bomber it's Makoto.  
  
Makoto: Call Motoki. We have our bomber!  
  
Hotaru: Right!!  
  
**Five Minutes Later**  
  
Motoki: *rushing in* What is it girls? Someone else get hurt?  
  
Makoto: Well, no, thanks to me. We figured out who the bomber is.  
  
Motoki: Who figured it out?  
  
Makoto: Hotaru and I.  
  
Motoki: But, you two weren't partners.  
  
Hotaru: Makoto figured it out then. Not me.  
  
Motoki: Oh, okay then.  
  
Makoto: Motoki, take Setsuna away. She's our bomber.  
  
Motoki: Sorry Makoto, you're wrong. Setsuna isn't the bomber. But, Setsuna, breaking off relations with your partner is against the rules, and anyone who breaks the rules this late in the game has to be asked to leave.  
  
Setsuna: I was so close to figuring these out too!!  
  
Motoki: The polls have spoken. You're going to have to come with me. Makoto and Hotaru, I wish you the best of luck.  
  
***Check back next week for the next episode of Sailor Moon Survivor! Didn't like how today's show ended? Then get off you tookis and vote! [Click Here][1]for the new reset polls!***

   [1]: http://www.votations.com/asp/pollview.asp?pollid=16770



	12. Sailor Moon Survivor Episode 12

Red Team:  
Makoto  
  
Green Team:  
Hotaru  
  


Sailor Moon Survivor- Episode 12  
  


Motoki: One more episode to go! I'm trying to drag this out as long as I can. I don't have much more to say, so on with the game.  
  
Makoto: The bomber will finally be revealed today. I don't know if I should be excited or worried. I want to get back at them for hurting me, but poor Hotaru, the bomber? She's such a cutie, I hate having to put this on her.  
  
Hotaru: I knew Makoto was the bomber. Today I finally get to make her come clean. It hurts because her and I have become so close these past few days, I hate to see her go. But she hurt a lot of people, including herself, so I shouldn't feel bad. I still do though.  
  
***DAY 33***  
  
::Makoto and Hotaru are sitting in their separate cabins packing up their clothes and other random objects they found in Muttermund. They sit thinking about the past month and everything that happened. I can't wait to get out of here Makoto thinks to herself, while she pulls her suitcase off of her bed. It sure was an experience Hotaru says to herself as she looks around her cabin once more before heading out. Makoto and Hotaru both meet in the middle and smile at each other for a while, but then remember that the bomber is still on the loose, and either one is still an eligible suspect. Motoki then pulls up and picks the girls up::  
  
Motoki: Ready to go?  
  
Makoto: Please.  
  
Hotaru: I think so.  
  
Motoki: Alrighty! Bye bye Muttermund! *The car speeds off* So, you girls figure out who the bomber is yet?  
  
Makoto: I have an idea.  
  
Hotaru: Me too.  
  
Motoki: Well, who is it?  
  
Makoto: *at the same time* Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru: *at the same time* Makoto.  
  
Motoki: Oye, I see. Did either of you check the clues? It looks to me you're just jumping to conclusions.  
  
Makoto: How could you suspect me Hotaru?? Come on, admit it. You are the bomber.  
  
Hotaru: Give me one good reason to want to hurt these people? You have always had a grudge against everyone since we first got here, trying to be the best. You have a motive.  
  
Makoto: Well, what about you?? You seem to be so innocent and so pure! It's always the quiet ones who snap!  
  
Hotaru: I'm going to check the clues, so I have some proof that it was you.  
  
Makoto: Right back at ya.  
  
::The both face opposite directions in the car, and go through the clues::  
  
Makoto: Hey.... they make a sentence!!  
  
Hotaru: A little slow are we? Setsuna and I figured that out ages ago. Now I just have to find a way to make them work. Hear Random Talking About Others..... no it doesn't work. *she thinks some more*  
  
Makoto: Uncanny Things Others Often Envisage? Others May Often Envisage!  
  
Hotaru: Hear Talking About Things, no scratch that... Hear Our Talking About Things.. Random Things! No, Random Uncanny Things--  
  
Makoto: Others May Often Envisage!!  
  
Hotaru: END!  
  
Motoki: Hear, Our, Talking, About, Random, Uncanny, Things, Others, May, Often, Envisage, (end). You are correct.  
  
Makoto: But, we haven't been talking about anything random or uncanny. And even if we were, how does this lead us to the bomber?  
  
Motoki: Look closer at the clues and you'll see. *to reader* Did YOU figure out who did it?? Come on, it's easy. Here are all of the clues, once again, and if the answer doesn't jump out at you, you're dumb.  
  
Hear  
Our  
Talking  
About  
Random  
Uncanny  
Things  
Others  
May  
Often  
Envisage  
(end)  
  
Got it yet?? I sure hope so, because the girls do. Well, they will in a few minutes, I have to write that part yet. Stay tuned for episode 13, the real season finale!


	13. Sailor Moon Survivor Episode 13 *Season ...

Red Team:  
Makoto  
  
Green Team:  
Hotaru  
  


Sailor Moon Survivor- Episode 13  
  


Motoki: Lucky 13... Well, the wait is finally over. The bomber will be revealed, and my story will be finished. Oh well, it was worth the wait right?  
  
Makoto: It took us two days to get from Muttermund to Tokyo, where all the survivor cast will be reunited once again, and where the bomber will be exposed. I can't wait for Hotaru to be kicked off.  
  
Hotaru: These clues are starting to make some sense, maybe. I'm trying to look at them different ways, but I can't seem to make anything out. I'll get it sooner or later.  
  
***DAY 35***  
  
Hotaru: *looking at her notebook, covered in clues written over and over again* Makoto!! I finally got it!!!!  
  
Makoto: The answer?!  
  
Hotaru: YEAH! It was right here all along! I can't believe I was so stupid and didn't see it.   
  
Makoto: Let me see your paper!  
  
Hotaru: No, you'll have to figure out it was you all on your own. Oops, did I say that out loud?  
  
Makoto: You must have gotten the wrong answer, because it's not me.  
  
Motoki: Girls, girls. Pipe down, until we get inside the conference hall.   
  
::Motoki parks his car outside the conference hall, and the three walk in. Once inside, they see 10 other people sitting in a circle, fully rested, healthy looking, and nicely dressed. Compared to Hotaru and Makoto who are starved, tired, and worn::  
  
Motoki: I would like to just say thanks to all of you for coming back to the final show. Now. It's time to reveal the bomber. Girls?  
  
Makoto: I'll go first. I haven't figured out these clues, but I'm going to have to say the bomber is Hotaru.  
  
Motoki: Any reasons?  
  
Makoto: She was very quiet the entire time at Muttermund, and she softened up to everyone. She was sweet and nice always. I think it was just an act so she can turn around and blow people up and not get blamed for it.  
  
Motoki: Okay, Hotaru? Your response?  
  
Hotaru: I have figured out the clues, and yes like Motoki said, they did indeed spell out the true bomber's name. Don't believe me? Look at this. *she holds up her sheet of notebook paper, and all of the clues are lined up vertically, the first letter in each word circled* It spells: HOTARU TOMOE. And I am indeed the bomber.  
  
Motoki: Thank you, Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru: Sure.  
  
Minako: Can I speak?  
  
Motoki: Um, sure Minako.  
  
Minako: Okay. Hotaru? Why'd you do it? Why did you injure so many of us?  
  
Hotaru: At first, it was because I was bored with everyday life around here. You all were so boring! So, to spice it up a little, place a bomb in the mine field, someone get slightly hurt, and It would never get traced back to me. Well, I guess I got a little attention hungry after that. Everyone was talking about the bomber like she was some sort of god, so I decided to have more fun... I didn't think it would end up like this.  
  
Michiru: But, we were around you nonstop. How did you do it?  
  
Hotaru: Well, do you remember Heero? Well, he had a zipper where you could store things inside... I would make the bombs at night, and then store them in Heero until they were ready to be used.   
  
Makoto: So that's why Heero was booby-trapped.  
  
Hotaru: I wanted to put the bomb on myself so maybe I would get hurt and forced off. I hated hurting you guys, but I knew coming clean would be harder. But, Makoto saved me.  
  
Luna: This is hard for me to say Hotaru, you know you're like a child to me, but you're a sick sick girl.  
  
Haruka: So young, and so corrupt.  
  
Motoki: Then, I guess it's final. Hotaru, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. The people have spoken. *Hotaru smiles with tears in her eyes, and runs out of the conference hall* Now, the moment you've all been waiting for! The winner of Sailor Moon Survivor, is Kino Makoto! *everyone cheers, and Makoto takes a big check from Motoki*  
  
Makoto: Thanks to everyone. Especially to everyone who voted. I thank you for not kicking me off. This really means a lot to me, it does. I told you I would win! Thanks again, from the bottom of my heart.  
  
Motoki: What are you going to do with the money?  
  
Makoto: I'm going to give 2 million to everyone. Even Hotaru.  
  
Motoki: Even me????  
  
Makoto: Don't push your luck. You're just the announcer. The rest, I'll put away for cooking school, and a nice house, car, and future family.   
  
Motoki: All right....... Well, everyone it's been great. I've really enjoyed the time we've spent together, but now it must come to an end. Once again, this is Motoki signing off. Until next time!  
  
Everyone: SAYONARA!!!!!


End file.
